1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling traffic, more specifically to an apparatus and a method for controlling transmission rate of packets.
2. Background Art
With the increased popularity of wireless data communication services such as 3G, LTE networks, etc., services such as user streaming, P2P and mobile VoIP are generating large amounts of traffic. Particularly, since technologies and environments for implementing applications are different for each wireless terminal OS and type of terminal, there are differences in bit-rate transmission rate of packets.
Most mobile environments have the VOD and streaming services realized in downloading types of streaming, and a large amount of data are downloaded at the beginning of playing back, possibly overloading the mobile networks. Moreover, even if the user stops playing back the content while the content is being played back, the portion of the content that is not played back is also downloaded, unnecessarily causing a load in the network.